Danny Phantom: Ghostly Heroes
by Twilight Destroyer
Summary: Danny's life is getting harder and harder, as his enemies appear and become freightnely more dangerous then ever. However, due to a mishap, a group of heroes you'd EVER expect is drawn into Danny's world and they teach Danny what it means to be true hero.
1. Chapter 1

Danny Phantom

Ghostly Heroes

"Go, Go, Mighty Morphin'" CLICK. The TV shut off, almost immediately.

"I HATE that show," Danny grumbled.

"You didn't used to," chimed in Tucker, "Infact, you used to have a huge crush on the Pink Ranger…what was her name? Kam, Cammy, K-"

"Kimberly," Danny corrected him, then hastily put in, "But that was back when we were kids. The show's so…corny and lame. Seriously! I mean come on, their enemies stand around like idiots whenever the morph!"

"Yeah, well, can't argue with you there. Still don't know why you hate that show though. It's like, a part of who you are!" Tucker insisted.

"Dude. That show sucks. The characters were horrible and one dimensional, the effects were cheesy. That and don't even get me started on the acting."

"That and they were WAY to cheerful. Especially the girls." Sam nodded her approval. "Not to mention how racist it was! I mean, the Asian's yellow Ranger, and the black guy is Black Ranger? It's insulting!"

"I wasn't really offended or anything…" Tucker muttered, walking ahead of his friends, sulking at being ganged up on.

"Hey, Tuck, wait up!" Danny rushed out of the living room, glancing back at the TV, as Sam followed rolling her eyes.

As they walked along, suddenly Danny stopped, as a blast of blue air escaped his mouth. "Guys…" he warned. That's when Desiree appeared from behind him, and slammed him into a wall, making him cry out.

She had his Fenton Thermos, crushing it in her grasp. "Oh. Oh no." Danny muttered, his eyes going wide, before concentrating.

Two bluewhite rings appeared, as he transformed from dull and boring Danny Fenton, to super hero half ghost, Danny Phantom.

"Finally, I have you within my grasp, Danny Phantom!" Desiree laughed, mockingly, as she slammed her fist into Danny, knocking the air out of the ghost boy, and sending him through the wall.

She didn't let up, either, as she picked him up and bashed him against the road, then threw him against the building, then lashed her ghost tail outwards, hitting the barely recovering boy into the already damaged road…and sending him into ghostly quick sand.

"I will not fail this time, Danny Phantom. Your world will be MINE to control!" She cackled again.

"I wish I could get some help…" Danny muttered, as he thrashed against the enclosing sand substance.

"So you have wished it, so shall it be," Desiree answered him back, with a nasty gleam in her eye. She seemed to have picked something out of Danny's mind…

In a flash, six teenagers appeared before Danny's sinking form, each more confused then the last. One was tall, with broad shoulders, and a weight lifters form, and he had short black hair. He almost had a drill sergeant look to him, only he had an air of kindness. He wore faded bluejeans, and a bright red shirt with a solid white middle. The one next to him was of similar build, only his shoulders weren't as broad, and he was a little bit taller. He also had a less hardened look on his face, and had shoulder length brown hair. He wore a checkered green and white shirt, with black pants.

The black guy who tensed up beside him was a little shorter and had less muscle then his two friends, though his hair was almost a buzzed look to it. He has a purple shirt, while wearing matching baggy pants. The girl next to him had long black hair, and fine Asian features. She wore a bright yellow shirt, and white pants. The one next to her had long brown hair, and a very valley girl look, with lose pink shirt and a pink dress. The final one in this strange group was tall and lanky. He wore blue glasses, and a blue workshirt.

Then they took in their sites, aka Danny slowly being consumed by sand, and the evil wishmaster Desiree floating above him laughing.

"Oh you have got to be KIDDING me!" Danny groaned, still struggling. For some reason, his blasts weren't working.

"HEYYA!" the young male in red leapt at the floating ghost, knocking her out of the sky. One had to wonder who was more surprised; Desiree or Danny. Desiree for the simple fact that a human could touch her, let alone a male, and Danny…for a lot of reasons.

"Alright guys! It's Morphing Time!" the male in red ordered, as his friends gathered around him. Each of them retrieved devices from their belts with different coins inside of them, as they cried out in union…

"Dragonzord!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Mastadon!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber Tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

And in a seconds time, the six teens were replaced with six spandex suited super heroes. Yes. The Mighty Morphing Power Rangers; Tommy, Kimberly, Billy, Zack, Trini, and Jason, in the living flesh, and charging the downed form of Desiree.

Tommy pulled his Dragon Dagger from its holder, as he sent out a blot of green energy, ripping into Desiree and sending her flying backwards. Jason, summoning his sword, slashed downwards, just missing her as she sank into the ground. The blade itself cut through the road with little problem.

The girls went over to Danny, pulling him free from the sand, with strength that surprised Danny, as he gasped, looking at the two Rangers. "Are you alright?" Trini asked, helping Danny clear the gunk off of his suit.

"Uh, yeah…" Danny asked, almost tempted to pinch himself.

"Like, who was that thing? You have any idea where we are?" Kimberly asked.

"You're in Amity Park…" Danny answered, still dazed. Desiree's wishes had a tendency to back fire…but this was the first time he'd seen them bluntly be against her. And they weren't like her other wishes…

Then the ground exploded around them, as the asformentioned ghost genie ripped up from the ground, her eyes glowing bright red. Her conjures would DARE turn against HER?! SHE WOULD SHOW THEM! Transforming her arm into a giant club, she brought it down…only to have it deflected by a blue lance.

"She's some kind of ghostly apparition," Billy called to his friends, "but she's not that strong. Our blade blasters should deal with her easily enough." He then pulled out a bladed weapon from his holster, gun shaped, and blasted red energy blasts, making the ghost cry out.

"Right on!" Zack laughed, as he joined in on the blasting.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Desiree roared, as she left, rather then be turned into nothingness by the six brightly colored teens.

"This CAN'T be happening," Danny spoke up, as the group gathered around each other, trying to raise a signal on their communicators.

"Alpha, Zordon! Anyone!" Tommy yelled. "No answer."

"Not good. We might have been placed in a tempral vortex by Rita and…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Vortex? But I have a date tonight!" Zack complained.

"Yeah, and last I checked anything tempral was like bad for my hair." Kim offered in return.

"Uh…" Danny spoke up, as all six turned towards him. "I can answer your questions…"

….

…

"So you're telling me that we're actually TV super heroes, and were brought into this world by that ghostthing?" Zack questioned, before throwing up his arms. "That's crazy!"

"Not necessarily, if you think about it, we could all be TV shows, or even stories, in another universe. This ghost, Desiree must have simply bridged a gap between ours, bringing us here." Billy explained. "It's all fascinating."

Incase you're wondering, they were all sitting around a table by the Nasty Burger. Danny had yet been able to find Sam or Tucker to let them know what was going on, and he wasn't about to let the four misplaced super teens go wondering off. He was still trying to cope with it himself; the Power Rangers, tv super heroes for kids, was here. It was rather hard to believe.

"Hey, Fenturd!" Dash yelled at Danny, "CATCH!" as he threw a juice box at him, it splattering against his head.

"Huh, sorry FenLOSER. Who are these dweebs?" Dash asked looking at the group, not noticing that they were all glaring at him. Or not caring. He had his football team with him, after all. What could a bunch of geeks do to him?

Roughly two minutes later…

"That should take care of the trash!" Zack laughed, as he rolled the last of the football player filled garbage cans out of sight. "Hey man," he directed this to Danny, "why didn't you try to fight back? You can't let him bully you all the time you know."

"I know…it's just that I'd have to use my powers, and then…" Danny stopped.

"You don't have to. You just have to learn how to defend yourself. If you'd like, I could show you some manuvers," Jason offered helpfully.

"Yeah, we all could!" Tommy chimed in.

Danny laughed nervously. "Ah, no thanks!" He was still trying to get over the fact that the POWER RANGERS were hanging around. They took the fact that they were TV heroes way too easily...then again, they never had what Danny would call depth as far as character goes.

That's when Danny's ghost sense went off, and the Fright Knight rose up, flames errupting, holding Sam and Tucker within an energy feild.

Notes: Yes. Cliff hanger on the first chapter. Yes, the Power Rangers. Bah. I like 'em. Review please...you get more out of me if you do...


	2. Chapter 2: The Knightmare VS the Rangers

Chapter Two; All Knight Fright

Notes: This USED to have a song for it, posted on my deviantart acount. Sadly, rules here are far stricter...

"Fright Knight! What are you doing here? Let Sam and Tucker go!" Danny yelled, going from confused to enraged.

"Who is this guy, Danny?" Jason asked, tensing up.

"Looks nasty," Zack muttered.

"He has those people!" Kimberly yelled.

"He's the Fright Knight, Spirit of Halloween, and second in command to the King of All Ghosts, Pariah Dark." Danny answered, glaring. He was about to transform…when Tommy stopped him.

"Hold it. There are still people around," he pointed out, looking at the frightened people, cowering in the back.

"We've got to do something," Trini muttered, as they dragged Danny behind a table.

"We can't. These people could get hurt, not to mention Danny's friends. We have to distract him some how and get them out of here." Billy mentioned, glancing around.

"DANNY PHANTOM!" The Fright Knight roared, his sword blazing with green flames, his horse crushing the tables as it bounded forward. "Your end is NIGH, PHANTOM!"

Danny's eyes flashed green with rage. "I'll give you a distraction," he muttered, as he sank into the ground.

Fright Knight aproached the teens, as they tensed up…then he was blasted off his horse, setting Sam and Tucker free, by a powerful blast of ecto energy. "You want me, bucket head? COME AND GET ME!"

Trini rushed over, grabbing Sam as Kimberly grabbed Tucker, and dragged them out of the battlezone, as the others were rushing the crowd out of the area.

"Come on! MOVE!" Zack yelled, as Tommy ran over to help Danny, pulling out his Morpher.

He didn't quit get there, as a demonic horse ghost slammed into him, sending him flying into a wall. Normally this wouldn't be anything close enough to take out a Ranger, but he wasn't a Ranger at the time. He was just a human.

"TOMMY!" Kim yelled, fury encasing her features, as she pulled out her Morpher, and Rangers, minus Tommy gathering around one another.

"It's Morphing Time!" Jason ordered, as they yelled out their respective power spirit.

Kimberly found her target in the horse, as she summoned her Power Bow, and fired off an arrow.

The horse flew over it.

This normally would work…but this wasn't normally. The arrow CHANGED directions, flying upwards, and slamming into the horse, making it fall to the ground, neighing in pain, trashing on the ground.

Danny was losing quickly against the Fright Knight. He had barely avoided the glowing green blade, as he tried to fight off the Knight of Fright. He wasn't going to last much longer, and he knew it, because his beams weren't working. The Fright Knight was stronger then Vlad, and Danny couldn't even best him in one on one combat.

That's when a red blur slammed itself into his back, knocking the Knight away. Jason. Red Ranger.

"Power Sword!" Jason yelled, summoning his blade as he fended off a swipe from the Fright Knight. The two blades sparked as they met, and their strength was tested, the two at a dead heat, neither giving way.

Then Jason brought up his leg in a swift kick to the Fright Knight's stomach, and broke the stalemate, slicing down and almost cutting through the armor, sending the Knight back. Jason brought his sword up for another strike, when the Fright Knight lashed out, striking him in the stomach.

Interesting thing about the Fright Knight's blade; it could send you to your worst nightmare with but a slice. Jason disappeared in a flash of light.

"Meddeling WHELP." The Fright Knight spat, looking at where Jason had stood moments before. Then a gloved hand slammed into his armored back, as Zack leapt at him, Power Ax drawn.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!" Zack roared, bringing his Power Ax down, the Fright Knight barely able to block the strike, then deflecting it.

"I sent him into his worst nightmare. JUST LIKE I WILL DO TO YOU." And with a mighty punch, he sent Zack backwards. An arrow exploded against his back, making him cry out. "WHO DARES?!"

"That'd be ME!" Kimberly yelled, her power bow at the ready, as she brought it down, knocking the Fright Knight back, as Trini knocked him over with a flying kick.

Both were struck by the blade of the Knight. Billy yelled out a battle cry, as he tried his strength against the Fright Knight. However, unlike Jason, he wasn't as lucky.

Zack was getting up, recovering from being punched through a wall, when a glowing green blade sliced into his back.

"Now then, Phantom. All meddlers are gone. IT TIS YOU WHO WILL FALL!" the nightmareish Knight vowed, as he rushed towards Danny, knocking the Ghost Boy off of the ground, and slammed him into the ground.

"DANNY!" Sam yelled out, rushing towards him, as he struggled against the Fright Knight, whom had him by the throat, the Knight's eyes blazing purple flames.

Tucker stopped her. She about yelled at him, till he pointed towards something. Or should that be…some one.

Go Green Ranger…

He was considered to be the strongest of the Power Rangers for many reasons.

The fact that he had saved their lives by himself more then once. The fact that he had beaten them more then once. The fact that he was who he was. Tommy Oliver. The Green Dragon Ranger. "DRAGONZORD!" Tommy yelled, as green energy consumed him.

Fright Knight turned around to see what the noise was. Too bad he was too slow. A powerful punch slammed into him, making him let go of Danny, and sending him reeling backwards.

"Come on metalhead. Show me what you've got! He, hiya!" Tommy yelled, as he leapt up into the air, and with a round house kick, sent the Fright Knight flying back.

"Danny, you OK?" he asked.

Danny nodded, weakly. "Good. How do we stop him?"

"We have to…seal him into a pumpkin. Then all of the people will come back…"

"Great, now where's the PumpkinRapper when you need him," Tommy grumbled, then got an idea. He unsheathed his Dragon Dagger, as the Fright Knight threw the debris off of himself, completely and totally enraged. He was NOT going to lose! Not to the boy, and NOT TO THESE PUNKS! Then green energy lanced out at him, not like Danny's straight beams. These were more like lightning bolts.

They also hurt a lot worse. Tommy followed up the energy assault as he rushed forward, slamming his knee into the Fright Knight's arm, knocking his sword out of his hands. He grabbed it up, and threw it to Danny, who took off as fast as he could.

Fright Knight roared, as he started to take flighty…only to have his flaming cape grabbed and he himself slammed down into the earth. "GRAH!" he roared, as he turned on Tommy, who struck a fighting stance.

"Come on." The Fright Knight bellowed as he ran at the Green Ranger, bringing up his fist, as he punched forward, only to have his own blow turned against him, as Tommy grabbed his fist, and flipped him over his armored shoulder.

Fright Knight flew up, summoning a purple energy blast in his hand, and threw it down into Tommy…only to have it be absorbed by a green energy shield which originated from Tommy's chest shield. Then it was sent back.

Fright Knight didn't even have time to respond, as the blast exploded against him, knocking him from the air. He growled, as he forced himself upwards, only to have a foot slam into his face, sending him back down.

He grabbed Tommy's leg, as he flung him away. Tommy rolled on the ground, and leapt up to land on his feet. He braced himself, as the Fright Knight's form flew into his own, sending them both flying backwards, through the Nasty Burger, and into the kitchen.

Sam and Tucker had long since gotten out of the building, trying to chase after Danny. They stopped half way.

"Was that a POWER RANGER?" Sam asked, her voice high in shock.

Tucker could only manage a nod…as a massive explosion rocked the town, and the shockwave made the two fall.

The Nasty Sauce Vat had been struck by a wayward green blast, which resulted in it blowing up. Flames consumed everything, including things that were destroyed by the explosion. Tommy was still standing, his arms in a defensive move, as smoke wisped from his body. It would take a lot more then THAT to bring him or any Power Ranger down.

Before ANYONE tries to complain about me over powering the Rangers, remember this little tidbit; they could not only survive falling off of an exploding skyscraper, they could do so without any damage to themselves. Not to mention the whole 'swim in lava like it's water' thing…

The Fright Knight roared out as he lunged at the Green Ranger, flames shooting up around him. Apparently he wouldn't even let THIS stop him. He slammed Tommy through a wall, bringing his fist down, forcing Tommy back.

However…

Tommy's head jerked up, as he slammed himself into the Fright Knight, head to head, as the two clutched hands, grappling, testing eachothers strength. Ghostly demonic strength versus super human strength.

Then Tommy brought his head down into Fright Knight's, dazing the ghost, as he brought him to his knees with a follow up punch…

Fright Knight, showing inhuman agility, recovered and brought his knee up, bashing it into his stomach, driving the air out of his lungs…

Tommy gritted his teeth, as he grabbed Fright Knight by the shoulders.

And bumrushed him, slamming him through the remains of the Nasty Burger, as Fright Knight brought up his own blazing hands, slamming them into the back of Tommy's helmet, breaking away, leaping away as his horse, which had finally recovered from its wounds, flew in and slammed into Tommy's back.

Tommy's vision cleared as he looked upon the Fright Knight, riding his demon horse, yelling out a war cry. The site of it would have scared any normal person.

However.

He wasn't normal. He was a hero.

Yelling out, Tommy leapt at the two, knocking the Fright Knight off of his horse, and grabbing the horse by the head, driving it out of the sky.

The two crashed into the earth.

Fright Knight grabbed up Tommy, his left fist blazing…

As Tommy brought his up in an uppercut.

Each of the following blows forced the ghostly Knight back, the earth cracking beneath them, as he swung out his leg, sending him back, then flipped around, bringing his other foot crashing into the Fright Knight's skull, damaging his helmet.

Then he stopped all together. Something felt…wrong. Like, he was being drawn into…oh no. The Ghost Boy. Danny Phantom had found his pumpkin in the Ghost Zone while his ally had kept him busy!

"NO, NO, NO!" he screamed, as he was drawn back into the Ghost Zone, back into the seal. "DANNY PAHNTOOOOOM!!!" he roared out one last time, as the other Rangers appeared around Tommy.

Sometime later…

"We were saved by the POWER RANGERS." Sam asked, for the millionth and one half time.

"Yes, Sam." Danny answered, rolling his eyes. Usually she could deal with stuff like this.

However stuff like this didn't include a TV show, which she had ridiculed, coming to life and SAVING HERS!

Tucker was still trying to get their autographs. Some how, he pulled out their respective mug shots. WHAT he was doing with them at all, let alone on his person at that given time, no one even wanted to know.

"So…" Tommy began, as if he hadn't just dueled with a Halloween Spirit of evil in the form of a powerful ghost. "What do you guys do around here for fun? …Since your Nasty Burger exploded and all. Sorry 'bout that."

"It's OK, Tommy," Danny reassured him. The others were still getting over their escapades in their respective Nightmare universes, as Tucker and Sam explained what had happened with them. "We sometimes go around to the local movie plex, or the bowling alley."

"Bowling alley? We used to hang around one before. I was never that good…" Kimberly muttered as the group continued on their way.

"We do have a problem. Where are we going to sleep?" Billy brought up.

"You could try to stay at Sam's place. It's BIG enough," Tucker offered, helpfully, much to the glares of Sam.

"Right Sam?" Danny asked, almost insistently.

"Right, right!" Sam spoke up, throwing her arms up. She had an idea that Danny would need to 'persuade' her parents to this. Though Kimberly should keep her mother happy…

"Thank you!" Trini thanked her, a smile on her face. This actually made Sam sad. If she remembered, her actress on the show had died awhile back. Something about this was wrong, she knew it. These people should not exist in reality. One of them was dead. Each of them had aged in real life. They couldn't be here.

But they were. Then Paulina walked out from some Hot Topic store.


	3. Chapter 3: Down Time

Danny Phantom

Ghostly Heroes Chapter Three: Down Time With the Rangers

Something hung in the air, as if everything had just risen up and decided 'Ya Know What? Let's Dump Twenty Gallons Of Intense Dislike And Almost Painful Retorts!' as Paulina and Kimberly caught each others gaze.

If Danny didn't know any better, he'd honestly say that he saw sparks flying between the two. And not the good sparks. The bad sparks. The sparks that cause infernos which destroyed entire forests.

THOSE sparks. Apparently, he wasn't the only one to notice this, as Trini looked rather apprehensive about it as well, switching her gaze from her best friend, to this new comer, who was slowly approaching them. Sam was too busy glaring to notice, and the other males of the party where either looking around, or talking to themselves.

"What gaudy Salvation Army store did YOU walk out of?" Paulina questioned, raising an eyebrow to Kim's painfully pink dress.

"And what is THAT you're wearing?" Kim questioned, noting Paullina's fleecey tee. "A rag with lace?" Kim continued, with an All-Too-Sweet smile.

"Why you little!" Trini stepped in-between the two.

"Hey now! No need to fight!" Paulina glared daggers at Kimberly.

"I'll have you know that my FATHER bought this for me! It cost 89 bucks!" She withheld the information that she actually got it for free, due to the whole dragon incident.

"Oh, and that's supposed to impress me?" Kim asked, raising an eyebrow. "Price tag just means that you have one, darling." This caused Paulina's eyes to shoot wide open.

"What do you mean by THAT?!"

"Oh, you know what I mean."

If it wasn't for Trini, there would have been one nasty catfight at that moment.

"Hey, beautiful, what's going on here?" Tommy asked, approaching the trio. Trini looked at him with pleading eyes, as Kim and Paulina glared at one another. Danny was standing off to the side. No WAY was he getting in the middle between a crush he had when he was like, 7, and his current crush.

Paulina actually stopped for a moment, when she caught site of Tommy. Well muscled, handsome, brown shoulder length hair, and nothing but a green muscle shirt and a pair of slacks? If it wasn't for Phantom, she might have asked him out on the spot. That and there was something in his eyes. Strangely, she had seen it in Phantom's eyes. The whole 'heroic' look.

Of course, this only deepened Kim's glare, as Tommy looked between the two with some confusion.

"I was just…complimenting her on what a nice dress she has," Paulina answered sweetly, and innocent look on her face. Kim muttered to herself. "What's YOUR name, by the way?" she asked, stepping closer.

"Tommy Oliver, and these are my friends, Zack," Tommy gestured towards the black teen, who was talking with Jason about something, "Jason, Billy," he pointed out Billy, who was off to the side with Tucker, looking over his PDA, "and Kimberly and Trini, whom you've already met." He finished, nodding towards his girlfriend and Trini.

For some reason, those names sounded far too familiar to Paulina. She brushed it off. They WERE common names. "I'm Paulina Sanchez," she replied, offering her hand. She may have been after Phantom, but fist she'd show that Kimberly who was queen around here.

He took it in a handshake, which almost put her off, but she quickly recovered. "Nice to meet you, Paulina."

"Yo, Tommy!" Zack called out, "Come over here man, we need to discuss this with you!"

"Coming!" he called back, trotting back over to them.

Paulina also started to walk away, her eyebrow raised. She'd get Kimberly back for insinuating THAT about her, the only way she knew how. A smirk crossed her features. A dangerous one.

"I SO do not like her," Kimberly muttered, glaring darkly at the girl, as she sauntered away. "Little perfect know it all."

"Kimberly, we can't be picking fights here," Trini reminded her. "Plus, if you two got into a fight, you could really hurt her…" Kim smiled at her friends concern.

"I know, Trini. I won't be picking any fights…finishing maybe…" she added to herself. Trini just stared at her doubtfully. "Look, I'll be fine. She can't do anything to me anyways, Tommy'll protect me. And if it gets to anything physical…" she proceeded to do five back flips, ending on a handstand, and then kicking her legs out, twirling, landing on her feet. "I can take care of myself."

Trini rolled her eyes. "That's not the point…"

"Hey, if we're going to my place, could we get moving?" Sam asked, getting impatient. She had enjoyed the little show between Paulina and Kim Maybe she COULD grow to like Kimmy after all… but now she was getting bored.

"DUDE! You made a trans dimensional crossing CAR out of an old Beetle and some junk parts you found in the garage?" Tucker asked his eyes wide. "That's above awesome! The best I can do is hardwire Skulker…"

"Don't worry about it, Tucker. I'm just naturally gifted with technology. If you want, I COULD rig your PDA so that it can act as a teleporting module like our own communicators, and not even lose any of its extras," Billy offered.

"…what?"

"He said he could turn your PDA into a teleporter without damaging it," Trini translated for him.

"Oh, really?" Tucker asked, excited.

"Sure, it should be simple enough. Since the Morphing Grid seems to exist here as well, it should be just a matter of updating and fine-tuning it so that it can connect with it."

Danny raised an eyebrow at this. "You're pretty good with tech, I take it. Heh, my parents would like to talk with you…so would Val for that matter." Danny trailed off at that. As he remembered it, Billy could create devices to rip through dimensional barriers in under 15 minutes. Usually out of junk. To let him near and update some of his parents weapons…it might be hazardous to Phantom's life. And through that, his own. He paled at the thought of his parents having a giant Mega Ghost Obliterating Zord Thingy that actually WORKED. It was the thing of nightmares…let alone what he could do for VAL, what with her new suit.

"Hmmm, I may want to talk with them later. When are they home?"

"When AREN'T they," Danny grumbled. The only times they weren't at home was when they were out ghost hunting.

Which was never a good thing.

They finally arrived at Sam's place. They had been out of their minds in worry when they heard about the Nasty Burger exploding, which made Danny briefly think about the future and what it could have held, and were a little put off by her new 'friends'. She couldn't call them such without a twitch in her right eye.

She really had to get that looked at…

As Sam predicted though, Mrs. Manson took an instant liking to Kimberly, as Mr. Manson eyed the boys of the group with a distrust. Then his eyes went green.

As you can guess, the Rangers got a place to sleep.

"Sammikins!" Sam's mother called, making her flinch, "Why don't you take your new friends" twitch, "out to the store to get them some new clothes?"

"Like, for real?" Kimberly asked, excitement in her voice. Sam paled, glaring at Danny with a look that promised retribution. Danny almost feared for his afterlife.

One uncomfortable Danny-Ditching-Car-Trip-Later…

Sam decided to make the best of a horrible thing, as she took the group into a Hot Topic. She had no idea where they had all showed up from, but they were there in droves…

Luckily there were no students in there. This was why she chose it, actually. That and she decided to have some fun with the Ranger's constant color matching clothes.

God help the Power Rangers…

Kim came out in a short pink skirt, with a white shirt and pink lace wrapping around it, as she wore knee high neo pink stockings, and black high heels. She wore elbow long white fingerless gloves, with a pair of blue green sunglasses to finish off her look, as she paraded around.

Trini, much less boldly then Kimberly, came out in her new assemble. She wore a white tee-shirt, with the Almighty Happy Bunny proclaiming "It's More Then You" and a pair of impossibly tight yellow jeans. She had her hair in a yellow ribbon, wrapping around its long, LONG, length, and a yellow velvet chocker with a tiny tiger symbol on it. She wore matching bracelets on her wrists, both with similar raven charms. She also had a white belt, with none other then her morpher as her belt buckle, in its disguised form.

"Do I HAVE to come out like this?" Zack complained from inside. Kim and Trini exchanged glances, as they reached in and pulled the teen out. He was wearing a gothic styled shirt, all black with white stripes, and all torn, with purple leather pants, with a studded wrist band, just above his communicator. If you're wondering, Kimberly was wearing her communicator over her glove "I do NOT like these pants," he grumbled. He also noted that he was showing more skin then either of the girls. "Man, this is so not right…"

Jason was next to come out. He wore a blazing red and yellow jacket, with torn sleeves, and a golden undershirt underneath, and flame designed pants, in a red and black color scheme. He wore normal gloves, with the palms of which being red, and the backs being black. He finished his off with a black and gold bandana. He looked a lot more pleased then Zack did, at any rate, whom Sam wanted to totally 'Goth Out'.

Billy was the next one out. He wore an ocean blue shirt, with a blue cap, and white baggy pants. Sam had honestly run out of ideas for him, until she spotted the blue tented sunglasses, which she bestowed upon him, and a black jacket with a blue moon on the back of it.

Tommy was last. Kim had remembered all the different colors he had been on the show, so she had taken that into consideration…he wore a white jacket with a green and red dragon wrapping around it, Chinese based giving him black cargo pants, and a white undershirt. His hair was let lose, as he wore black fingerless gloves with green flame symbols stitched into the palms.

Sam knew she had a success on her hands. One quick pants change for Zack, and slightly less blinding color for Kimberly, and they were perfect. Zack had switched to purple slacks, as Kim just got a duller colored pink

Too bad she couldn't redesign their suits, Sam mused. Still, now she was slightly less embarrassed to be seen with the six teens. Slightly. Though she couldn't help but think that she had made them stick out MORE then before…

Then again, no one would recognize them now.

"Man, I'm bored. There anywhere we can just, you know, work out and stuff?" Jason asked.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Well, there is a part of the house for working out…"

"Great! Hey guys, how about we see if I can break my record of one thousand and ten weight lifts?"

"Sounds great Jase! Let's go!" Zack laughed.

"Wait. One THOUSAND and TEN?" Sam asked, her voice high in disbelief. Just how strong WAS he?

"Yeah! It used to be Bulk's record, set at one thousand and nine, but then I broke it. I think I can set a new personal best for myself…" Jason strolled off, looking at Sam's face. "What?"

"…you have GOT to get a life…"

Notes: Yes. That actually happened on the show. Fourth episode, infact. So, how do you guys like their new outfits? If any of you guys want to draw 'em, please do so. Just tell me.


End file.
